Egkataleipsisphobia
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: Meaning "fear of abandonment", this story gives us some insight into how Lincoln feels about the past, present, and future of his life, as well as his insecurities about how his family will function in the not to distant future, when everyone moves on with their own lives.
1. Helping Hand

This story abruptly starts with Lincoln trying to survive the daily chaos of the Loud House. The duodecuple-voiced entity speaks distorted confabulations at him, sounding like eldritch black speech, we can hear only select parts of the being conversing over themselves. 12 bodies, 1 collective consciousness to get Lincoln to appease them…

* * *

"Poo-oops."

"Need to…Grecian…for your…cultural…"

"Lincoln! Choreograph…routine!"

"Will…help me…my pets?"

"I need…rhymes…orange, it's for…about…"

"You'll…training…today…need to kill…you…"

"How about this? What…call…Calgarian?"

"Dude, help me! British…"

"O-M-Gosh, Linky! I…help…new dress…mall."

"Promised…accompany me…see Bobby…Casagrande bodega..., don't you…see Ronnie Anne?"

"I have great news, Lincoln! A…story we co-wrote…make another one, …shadow you…new ideas…"

"Lincoln! Stop…lasagna…sister's plans…bribe Mr. Grouse! He…more than…"

Lincoln somehow managed to fulfill all of the requests today. Though it was extremely difficult to complete Luna and Lori's requests. He had to listen to the entire Beatles discography with Luna! Lori's took the longest to complete, as they had to drive outside of Michigan to visit Bobby and Ronnie Anne! Both of them had fun, although Lori spent the majority of the time trying a series of romantic escapades to further her relationship with Bobby, even though they're already a couple; While Lincoln just hung out with Ronnie Anne. After dealing with all the requests, a tired Lincoln retreats to his room and falls asleep.

* * *

"You better enjoy all of the attention you're getting because soon…they'll forget about you."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here is what everyone is trying to say to Lincoln unscrambled.**

 **Lily: "Poo-Poo."  
** **Lisa: "I need to tutor you for your Grecian Language class for your 5th grade cultural extra credit."  
** **Lola: "Lincoln! Help choreograph my new routine!"  
** **Lana: "Will you help me take care of my pets?"  
** **Lucy: "I need something that rhymes with orange, it's for a poem about you."  
** **Lynn: "You'll be my training dummy for today. I need to kill our rival team and you're going to help me."  
** **Luan: "How about this? What do you call a negatively charged Calgarian? A Proton!"  
** **Luna: "Dude, help me! British invasion of music is happening today, and we were supposed to listen to them together!"  
** **Leni: "O-M-Gosh, Linky! I need your help to pick a new dress for me at the mall."  
** **Lori: "Promised to accompany me to see Bobby at the Casagrande bodega today, don't you want to see Ronnie Anne?"  
** **Rita: "I have great news, Lincoln! A publisher saw the story we co-wrote and wants me to make another one, so I'm going to shadow you to get some new ideas."  
** **Lynn Sr: "Lincoln! Stop using my lasagna for you and your sister's plans to bribe Mr. Grouse! He eats more lasagna than Garfield!"**

 **Luan's joke is a subtle nod to everyone's favorite luckless, but skilled sane man, Proton Jon! Hilarious, considering Luan would learn her bad pun making from the king of bad puns himself, Chuggaaconroy! As if Jon dealing with Emile isn't bad enough, he has to deal with a female version of his annoying friend. I think Jon would call her Femile. Sadly, both Emile and Luan WOULD love that. Poor guy just can't catch a break...**

 **Also it isn't feasible to listen to the entire Beatles discography in 1 day, they just made too many songs! At minimum, to listen to all 227 released Beatles tracks, it would take 11 hours and 35 minutes! And that's if all the songs were just 3 minutes! There's obviously songs that they've written that are longer than that!**


	2. Synap Back

The scene shows two familiar shadows on the pinnacle of a cylindrical tower. A tower where darkness once corrupted the very essence of time. The shadows… one looks human, the other looks like some kind of quadruped. The humanoid shadow speaks to it.

"Don't you agree? 20 years from now, Lincoln's family would have moved on with their lives, and will abandon him. Independence…neglect…abandonment…what is the difference between the 3? They all lead to the same predestined ending. Lincoln...I have to show you the error of your ways before it's too late. Don't you agree, my friend?"

The quadrupedal being lets out a mighty roar of approval.

"I knew you would understand. Well, I'd better not keep him waiting."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln is having the time of his life in his dreamscape, galivanting around like a rich billionaire protecting a wretched hive of a city, at least no parents were murdered this time. It seems that his motif is all based on cards. Well, after Ace Savvy defeated and captured some nameless low-level criminal for the police, he decides to move to a different section of his dream.

"Ah, that's enough Ace Savvy for one night." Lincoln says as he goes to his next dream.

* * *

This dream's scenery looks like an archive of all of Lincoln's most treasured real-world possessions. Among the exhibits are all of the hand-me-downs he received, some Ace Savvy comics (some even signed by Bill Buck himself), a few Muscle Fish games and there, at the epicenter of the repository, is Lincoln's stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun! He notices someone else gazing at the exhibit. Normally, he wouldn't mind, as his dreams are normally populated by many versions of Lincoln, but this character doesn't look like Lincoln, it looks like Lily!

"Don't you remember?" The Lily-like stranger asks

"Remember what?" Lincoln replies in response

"You probably don't, since you were only 2 years old. But I remember it. Leni gave it to you for your second birthday. She's such a good sister, isn't she?"

"Wait, how come you can talk, Lily?"

"It's a dream, so of course I can talk. It's also **YOUR** dream, so you can do whatever you want, which includes making me talk. Now, go to the Synapse Station, a girl will be waiting for you there, you'll know who it is because she's the only one who doesn't look like a female version of you."

With that, Lily disappears. Lincoln does what she says and heads to Synapse Station, A transit system made up of interconnected neurons that can send anyone to any part of Lincoln's brain so fast that the station boasts the feeling is just like teleportation! He sees a young girl wearing lilac clothing and she doesn't look like Lincoln, this must be the person Lily was talking about. She looks like if Lily was Lincoln's age. Lincoln walks up to the girl.

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing in my dream?" Lincoln inquires

"Me? I'm a part of your consciousness, so unless you're dead, you're stuck with me and my siblings for the rest of your life, but don't worry, it's our job to protect you…subconsciously, of course. I am what our creator, in this case, conscious Lincoln, is called a Mental Torture, although that is a bit of a misnomer, considering we help both you and him, dream Lincoln…with varying degrees of success. It is justified, as Lincoln does have to deal with his 10 sisters on a daily basis. My name is εγκατάλειψηςφοβία."

"I don't know how to pronounce that name." Lincoln states in a cynical tone

"Maybe you should have paid attention to Lisa's lesson on Grecian language, after all, you want to still do well in Mrs. Johnson's class, don't you?" She taunts, as well as burning Lincoln with that comeback. "Fine, I'll say it in English. My name is Egkataleipsisphobia."

"Egg-at-all…" Lincoln tries to pronounce the complex Grecian word, but Lincoln has never encountered a word that hard. He's exerting so much mental energy that the synapses start to become supercharged!

"Ok! Stop! Don't strain yourself! You're going to destabilize the synapse axolemmas and derail all of the neural transports! Just call me "Katal" for short!" Egkataleipsisphobia pleads with him

"Katal? Like the French dressing?" Lincoln questions

"No, Lincoln. Catalina is not a musician, just like how mayonnaise isn't an instrument, though it should be." Katal amused to both herself and Lincoln "Either way, I want to take you to my favorite hangout, we'll use the transport to get there faster than a planck! Well, not **THAT** fast, but you know what I mean.

* * *

Both Lincoln and Katal walk up to the terminal. A snobby looking Frenchman looks at Lincoln and responds in disdain with this.

"Nous ne servons pas sale américains!" He responds with fury

"Ranvier, Il s'agit de l'esprit d'un Michigander, tout le monde est américain ici, même moi!" Katal responds back

"Ah, mais vous et vos frères et sœurs, mademoiselle Kaitlin, sont exemptés de la règle américaine. Surtout parce que votre patron/sour aînée me fait peur. Mais il est interdit d'utiliser le voyage de synapse!" Ranvier backpedals

"Il s'agit de Lincoln! Il s'agit de son cerveau!"

"Tout le monde dans ce cerveau, en dehors de moi, vos frères et sœurs et vous, est nommé Lincoln ou Linka, vous aurez besoin de faire mieux que ça!"

"Je dois appeler mon patron?" Katal threatens

Ranvier's smug look turns into a panicked one! He cracks under the thought of encountering… _ **HER**_ …the Mental Torture's boss…

"Non, il n'est pas nécessaire, vous et votre ami peuvent parcourir, Kaitlin..."

Ranvier hands Katal and Lincoln their Synapse Pass, which they used to access the synapse.

* * *

"Head to the Cerebrum." Katal says as she puts the pass into the synapse control. Suddenly, both Lincoln and Katal rocket through the synapse network and arrive at the Cerebrum!'

"Woah! That was faster than the last Dairyland ride I rode on!" Lincoln comments

"Yeah, those synapses can cross the entire length of your brain in 0.006 seconds!" Katal boasted "Now we need to get to Cortex Coffee, it's a coffee shop/internet café that just so happens to be my favorite hangout, and you're coming along with me!

After walking throughout Lincoln's Cerebrum, eventually, they find the Cortex Coffee Shop and Internet Café, the duo head inside and take a seat inside as the scene cross fades to black…

* * *

 **Author's Note: When Katal refers to conscious Lincoln, she means the Lincoln in the real world, the one that's asleep right now. Dream Lincoln is the one who's with her right now, and he is the original Lincoln's link to the dreamscape. Unfortunately, Dream Lincoln can't pass info in the dreamscape to the original Lincoln, because IRL Lincoln isn't lucid dreaming this time. Egkataleipsisphobia is 1/11th of Lincoln's consciousness, and tries to help Lincoln cope with the future. She's there to remind him that even if everyone else has moved on and forgotten him, Lincoln hasn't forgotten them (which is technically true, since all of the pieces of Lincoln's consciousness are modeled after him and his sisters. In this case,** **Egkataleipsisphobia is Lily, but it's how Lincoln thinks Lily will look when she turns 11).**

 **I forgot to mention, all of the Mental Tortures can change their age if they want. Maybe that "Lily" at the repository wasn't Lily...**

 **Yes, this is a dream world fanfiction, things might get weird...and reference heavy.**


	3. Coffee Break

The scene transitions to inside the coffee shop. Katal and Lincoln already have their drinks. Katal has a Somatic Smoothie, while Lincoln has a Gyral Ground Cappuccino (though a Gyral Ground can be made into any coffee related drink. EG: Latte, Macchiato, etc.). Some smooth jazz is playing in the background as some atmospheric ambiance. Perhaps someone, in another time, hears the rain. It really is falling, somewhere else. Katal finally talks to him.

"So, you've been busy, huh?" Katal says as she gestures to the center of the room, which is filled not only with Lincolns and Linkas, but with several fictional characters from all forms of media! Comic books, video games, tv shows, literature, anything you can name, it can be here.

"Yeah, I like all forms of entertainment." Lincoln responds. He then asks about what happened with Ranvier.

* * *

"What's with that guy at the station?"

"Oh, Ranvier is the one who runs the entire station. He might consider Americans substandard compared to him, but he is surprisingly nice once you get to know him. He might be like your predecessor's character in that regard."

"Spongebob?"

"No, Squidward."

"Ok. So, you can speak French?" Lincoln enquires to her

"Yes, but I prefer English. The only Greek words I know are my name, and the names of 3 of my sisters. Ranvier also speaks English, though he considers English an unclean tongue, that's why he mostly speaks French." Katal explains

"I noticed that Ranvier called you Kaitlin, is that your name?" Lincoln queries

"No, my name really is Egkataleipsisphobia. Kaitlin is just a nickname. Kat and Kate are also nicknames you can use to refer to me." Katal assures him

"Oh."

Suddenly, a Hispanic man with spiky black hair and a red-orange suit is seen at the counter. He looks to be about 27…but why does he look and sound so familiar…

* * *

"The usual, Mr. Armando?" The barista comments

He nods his head.

"Here you go, a " _ **Moonless Night**_ ", a coffee blacker than a soul."

Mr. Armando takes the coffee and sips it. It tastes like broken dreams. Truly, this is what coffee should taste like, bitter. He's about to leave the coffee shop when he notices Katal and Lincoln. He goes over to their table to offer them some helpful advice.

"Hey, you're the famous defense attorney, Diego Armando, aren't you? The one who likes the coffee, right? My brother is your biggest fan!"

"Well, glad to hear it, little one."

"I heard from someone that you're training a new attorney? Is that true?"

"No, my boss is the one who's training the newbie, she's just shadowing me during the trial."

"I read about that somewhere, is this the Fawles case?"

"Sounds like you know your stuff. Anyway, I just came here to enjoy this fantastic brew before the trial begins, so I will have to bid both of you farewell." Mr. Armando says as he leaves the coffee shop

"Wow, I didn't know you were an Ace Attorney fan!" Lincoln notes

"I'm not, but my brother is, he told me all about it. It's actually an interesting series. So, now I wanted to talk to you." Katal states

"What about?"

"Your sisters. You love them and they love you, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

"And you would do anything so that they won't get hurt."

"Go on…"

* * *

Suddenly, an awesome rock remix of The Loud House's intro theme overrides the smooth jazz playing on the jukebox. A bearded middle-aged man walks over to the counter, but the camera angles show him sauntering over in a badass stride instead of walking like a normal person. His brown hair looks like it's a modified Ivy League haircut. He sports an awesome mustache-beard combo. For someone who looks like he's 46, he looks amazing. Finally approaching the counter, he notices that the people are looking at him like royalty and urges them to stop.

"What would you like, sir?" The barista asks

"How about a c2 coffee, basomedial, with extra amy (pronounced ah-me), 2 synapses, 3 sulci and with a dollop of white matter?" The man stated

"Ok, here's your medium roast Cerebral Cortex Coffee, with extra almonds, 2 sugars, 3 creams, with whipped cream on top."

She hands the coffee, which is a macchiato at this point, and hands it to the man. He drinks it and likes it.

Lincoln looks at the man and begins to speak to Katal about him.

"Do you know who that is?" Lincoln exclaims

"No, who?"

"That's Chris Savino! The guy who probably made the storyboards for your favorite childhood cartoons. But I think he has a super popular show on Nickelodeon called The Loud House airing right now. At this point, he's pretty much a god!"

"Ok, he might be an amazing cartoonist, but a god? I think that's an exaggeration."

"He drew Lincoln Loud."

"He really is a god!"

"We are not worthy to be in Chris Savino's presence! He also helped save Nickelodeon by making said show!"

Both of them watch in reverential awe as the creator of the Loud House finishes his macchiato and leaves the shop. The jazz music replays itself from the jukebox.

* * *

"No way! We saw THE Chris Savino in this coffee shop!" Both of them squeal in excitement toward each other

"Anyway, back to our conversation. I think you should stop hanging out with your sisters." Katal states

"WHAT?!"

"Don't you see that if you continue to interact with them, the more you'll grow attached to them. If that happens, you'll be hurt once they leave you, or you leave them. The best thing to do is sever all ties with them…it's for the best…"

"I'd never do that!"

"We'll see if you still say the same thing in 8 years."

"My sisters wouldn't abandon me, and I wouldn't abandon them!"

"Here is an Undertale quote that I'm sure you'll know. "Love is a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt." The more you love someone, the harder it is for you to let go. The more painful it will be once they leave you."

"No, I don't believe you!"

"Lincoln, I'm just trying to stop them from hurting you, and you from hurting them. If you have no relationship with your sisters, the less you will hurt when they leave you. Sure, they'll hang out with you now, but once they move out of the house, and move on with their lives, you'll be nothing but a memory to them, and vice versa."

"I believe that they wouldn't!"

"Ugh, you're so stubborn! If you really want to fight me on this, go to the Basolateral Amygdala and convince me otherwise! I don't want to hurt you, I even wanted to be friends with you, but if it's the only way to get it through your thick skull that they'll abandon you within 8 years, then so be it!" Katal exclaimed

Katal leaves the coffee shop and heads to the Synapse Station in the Cerebrum, she sets the destination to the Basolateral Amygdala. Lincoln chases after her and heads there, too. Both of them travel through the synapse and arrive at the Basolateral Amygdala. It seems like a battle is about to happen soon…

* * *

 **Author's Note: "Tsuki ga nai yoru yori mo kuroku, jigoku sonomono yori mo atsuku nigai… sore wa kōhīda." Mr. Armando's famous monologue about coffee, said on October 13, 2018. The name of the coffee he drinks refers to a description of his beloved beverage. Also, it's ironic; Egkataleipsisphobia's nicknames: Kat, Kate and Kaitlyn all have a harsh "K" sound, whereas the "K" in Egkataleipsisphobia is silent. When Chris Savino orders his drink, he uses hash house lingo, not unlike a certain morbidly obese fish in a certain awesome episode of everyone's favorite porifera. At least Chris Savino's order is possible to drink, unlike Bubble Bass' order which is 24 all beef well-done patties cooked in mustard with all toppings (bun, patty, ketchup, mustard, pickles, onions, lettuce, cheese, tomato, bun, in that order) in between the layers of this icositetruple Dagwood sandwich! Replace the buns with 2 layers of lightly buttered and jellied toast on each layer, add extra onions and extra special sauce on each layer, and a small orange juice on the side.**

 **Back to Chris Savino, he's just a normal dude in Lincoln's subconscious, but both Katal and Lincoln revere him as if he were a god. Which to them, he kind of is, since he drew everyone. It seems Katal's intentions are revealed, but... she really is trying to protect Lincoln...but Lincoln doesn't see it that way. But who's right? Do you love someone so much, that you'll be able to endure the heartbreak of them leaving? Even if it's for the best for both of you?**

 **Also, since Egkataleipsisphobia is a part of Lincoln's consciousness, he's technically arguing with himself.**


	4. Time Goes On

Both Lincoln and Egkataleipsisphobia arrive at the Basolateral Amygdala. The empty space suddenly expands and lights up to reveal… Temporal Tower?!

"Katal! What is the meaning of this?!" Lincoln decries

"Since you refuse to listen to reason, maybe me and my friend can convince you in a fight! I really didn't want it to come to this…but you've forced my hand! Come out, now!"

A blue-silver quadrupedal beast emerges, a blue diamond glistening on its chest.

"Oh no…" Lincoln ekes out

"Do you know what "Egkataleipsisphobia" means, Lincoln? It means "fear of abandonment". Now, we will show you the pain of abandonment! Now go, Guardian of Time, Dialga!"

Dialga's Fight To The Finish plays across the wind currents, playing a flutelike melody.

 **"GRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Dialga lets out a mighty roar, letting its friend know it's ready for battle!

* * *

"Dialga! Use Roar Of Time!" Katal commands

The Guardian of Time lets out a bellowing roar. The awesome power of the roar emitted breaks the sound barrier and knocks Lincoln back, almost off of the tower pinnacle itself! He notices that parts of his skin are hemorrhaging from the roar's power! It even managed to distort time itself, creating a blue portal to a different time.

"Lincoln, look in the portal. It's from 2005!" Katal shouts

He does so, we see a partial flashback from 2005.

"So, when do we get to see our new sister?"

"I can't wait to play with her!"

"Either way, our new sis is going to be awesome!"

"I hope she's quite comic-al!"

"Hope full e, sheesh at le tick bike mi."

"Kids, we have great news. You guys are getting a brother!"

"Dang it."

"What's the matter, Lori?"

"I was hoping for another sister."

"So, 4 isn't enough for you?"

"No…I just…preferred a sister, but I'll still welcome our new brother with open arms."

"That's the spirit!"

"I want to be the one who shows him how awesome it's going to be living with us."

"Things will definitely get louder around here, that's for sure!"

"Hey Luan, it seems like he's taken a liking to you."

"Well, I am the most attractive out of us!"

"Y dus he hav blight air?"

"Because my dad has white hair." A younger Rita stated to the sisters

"Well, whatever happens now, we'll be here to protect you."

The sisters cuddle up to their new baby brother as the flashback ends.

* * *

"Ah, remember when they all cared about you, but that started to change…" Katal snaps her fingers, and another blue portal appears "Once the edgy one was born in 2008, but she seems to see you as a guardian angel, even though she's a fallen angel. The Uriel to your Gabriel, if you will. Take a look into the 2008 portal while Dialga recharges from his Roar of Time.

Lincoln glances into the 2008 portal, a partial flashback is shown.

"We don't think she'll make it, Mrs. Loud." A doctor stated "Our diagnostics show that your newborn is suffering from brachycardia."

"What is that?" Questioned a younger Lynn Sr

"Brachycardia is the medical term for a slow heartbeat. The threshold for newborns is 100 BPM, but your daughter has a dangerously low heart rate at 20 BPM. Miraculously, she doesn't show any symptoms except pallor. Brachycardia usually comes and goes, like a common cold, but we still need to monitor her and make sure she's healthy enough to go home." The doctor explained

"Can we see her?" Lori asked

"Yes, but you can't enter the room, interference with the medical equipment might make the condition worse."

The louds all go to room 618, they glance through the window and see a small child with black hair. The EKG does give out a reading of 24 BPM. All of the Louds start panicking.

"I don't want to lose our sister!"

"Me too."

"It's too early for me to compose a dirge…"

"I can't even find the energy to make a joke at this…"

"Ha, at least this loser was able to survive! But she won't even live to see me beat her!"

Lincoln, who is 3 during the time of this flashback, overhears his older sister's words and rightfully calls her out on it.

"What is rong with u!? Don't u wuv your sibling?"

"Oh, so the little twerp wants to defend his stillborn sister, how cute, but you're too late!"

"U take that bac!"

Lincoln and Lynn start to fight each other. Lynn Sr tries to break up the two of them, while the other sisters watch the fight go on. While the 2 siblings are fighting, or rather, while Lynn Jr is beating up Lincoln, the EKG now displays the newborn's heart rate at 36 BPM, and it's steadily climbing back up to normal levels.

"Lynn Jr, Lincoln! Stop fighting!" Lynn Sr commanded

Both of them stop fighting and look at Lynn Sr with a fearful look.

"Both of you are going to be punished for this." Rita explained

"This is all your fault, Lincoln!" Lynn Jr yelled at him

"That's enough, Lynn! First, you openly mock your sister dying, and then you have the nerve to fight someone who cares about her? You're banned from any athletic activities for 2 months, and as a future punishment, once your new sister recovers, she'll be rooming with you!"

Lynn Jr paces around the room angrily. While the rest of the family continue to watch their new sister. The EKG has now displayed 51 BPM. Maybe, their new sister knows how much they care for her?

"Donut worry, nu syster, we will pro tech u." Lincoln commented

The EKG now peaks at 108 BPM! Her heart slowly recedes down to 64 BPM, with minor fluctuations, it seems that her heart rate is comfortable between 60-70 BPM, not in the healthy range of 100, but at least she'll live.

"It looks like she's stabilized. She is at least healthy enough to go home." The doctor noted

* * *

The Louds take their newborn sister home and begin to ponder what her name should be.

"So, what are you going to name her?"

"She almost didn't see light, so…"

"We're going to name her Light?"

"No, Leni, she's just thinking of what we should name her."

"We couldn't bear the thought of losing her!"

"Well, xept Lin…"

Lincoln thinks about what Lori and Luan just said…

"Right…Lite…Light…Lose…Luz…Luce…!"

"I got it! Y don't we name her Lucy!" Lincoln proudly stated

"That's a great idea, Linky!"

"Ok, we'll name her Lucy."

The flashback ends.

* * *

"Oh boo-hoo, that tragic story almost made me cry. I'll give you this Lincoln, you are a great brother. But why did you still coddle her, even once her condition was over? Was it brotherly instinct? Or do you just like Lucy more than your other sisters?" Katal questions

"That's not true! I love all my sisters equally!"

"That's not how she sees it."

Dialga gets up, having recharged from using Roar of Time!

"Now, Dialga! Use Earth Power!"

The ground around Lincoln glows a metallic sheen of gold! The ground around his feet begins to be torn asunder by the metallic dragon's stomp! Just when it looks like he'll be swallowed by the fissures, a voice begins to speak to him.

"You were there when I needed you, so I'll be here for you now."

Lincoln is enveloped with a barrier of psychokinetic energy. Lincoln notices the cracks in the ground racing towards him and evades, but still gets hit by the precipices jutting outward from the attack. Lincoln notices something odd. Yes, he got cut by the jagged protrusion of ground, but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would!"

"What?"

Suddenly, A bolt of lightning cracks the sky and strikes the mighty beast, as well as many will-o-wisp like fires surround the Guardian of Time. They connect, dealing a massive amount of damage! Dialga is staggered from the blow!

"Dialga! What did you do?" Katal shouts at Lincoln

"I have no idea!"

"Dialga! Use Roar of Time!"

The beast lets out a mighty roar, distorting the very fabric of time! Another blue portal, this one from 2011, appears. Lincoln peers through the hole and sees another partial flashback!

* * *

"Glory, y r u sew fastionable?"

"Well, I'm flattered you think that, Lola, but if you want to learn more about fashion, talk to Leni."

Lola crawls across the room toward Leni.

"Penny, how dew u look sew bewtifull?"

"Oh, well I do try to keep myself clean, unlike someone I know…"

Meanwhile…in Luan and Luna's room.

"You seem to like playing those drums, mate."

"I got one, what's yellow and puts people to sleep?"

"I know this one, sis! Your act!"

The baby laughs at Luna's sick diss punchline to Luan's joke, but to be fair, Luan kind of walked into that one. Even if she got that joke from a super-sponge.

"Aw, Lana loved that joke."

Truth be told, she's heard that one from SpongeBob. She was laughing at what a savage Luna was to Luan. Even though she likes Luan more.

"Aww, I want to play with the twins too!"

"I don't tink mom and dad truss you, after what u did 2 me."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have mocked you, Luce. I'm sorry."

"Tats ok, I four give u."

* * *

Lincoln is just hanging out in the converted linen closet that was turned into his bedroom, reading old Peanuts comics from the newspaper. He's somewhat enamored by the detail that went into the strips. He just finished reading it when Rita and Lynn Sr, who are holding the twins, drop them in his room.

"You haven't got a chance to bond with Lola and Lana yet, so maybe they'll like playing with their big brother."

Lincoln agrees and tries to interact with Lola first.

"Who r u?" Lola asked

"I'm Lincoln, your big brother." Lincoln responded

"Linkin, I'm thirty, can u get a drink four me?"

"Sure, Lola."

He leaves to get a bottle of milk for Lola. But once Lincoln was out of view, Lola starts molding his newspaper comic into a crown.

"Donut do that! That's hour brother's comix!" Lana scolded her twin

"Who askd you, tried?" Lola admonished

Lola skillfully makes an origami tiara out of what she thinks is worthless newsprint. It would be amazing, if she didn't use her brother's stuff...

"I'm tellin Inkin!" Lana warned

"No, u won't, because he'll onlee lisen to a clean, and not a pesant like u." Lola taunted

Lincoln comes back with the bottle of milk and notices his precious comics being violated by that arrogant snob!

"Inkin! Lola used yore noosepaper as onigiri too mak a teearia!" Lana stated

"Tattletail!" Lola yelled

"Not if it's the truth!"

"I'm not blind, Lola. You destroyed my comics!" Lincoln yelled at her

"Who r u going two believe? A quean or a zitizen?"

"I believe Lana."

"What?"

"You're wearing evidence of your crime on your head!" Lincoln pointed out

"I know someone you can annoy…"

* * *

Lincoln takes Lola to Lynn and Lucy's room.

"You wanted to play with a twin? Here you go."

He sets Lola down with Lynn Jr.

"Aw, sweet! Thanks, Lincoln! I guess you're not so bad after all."

Lynn Jr speaks to Lola.

"Hey, Lola. I'm Lynn, one of your big sisters."

"Bin? Nice to meat u!"

"Yeah, Lincoln just doesn't get you, does he?"

"No."

"You have interests too, right?"

"Light."

"He doesn't understand. That we take what we want, when we want!"

"Lynn, that's a whoreable morel to teach her!" Lucy berated

Lola blows a raspberry at Lucy.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along great."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Lincoln's room…

"Lana…"

"What? Inkin?"

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problghem!"

"What do you like to do, Lana?"

"Nix stuff!"

"Fix stuff? That seems nice."

Lincoln laughs, Lana is confused.

"Y r u lafing?"

"It's pathetic, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That your big brother was outwitted by his baby sister, and that her twin had to bail me out! How can I protect you, if I can't even protect myself?"

"Doughnut worry, 'Inkin, ile be your shield!"

"Thanks, Lana…"

The flashback ends and Lincoln is shown crying.

* * *

"Wow, even at an early age, Lola was a horrible person! It's your fault for making her evil! Lynn's influence corrupted her, did it not? Either way! It's time to end this! Dialga, Metal Claw!"

The mighty guardian raises one of its limbs. True to its name, a metallic claw bursts out from its limb and bares it to strike Lincoln! The beast's roars and lunges into him, preparing to eviscerate his face with metal blades, when suddenly, a blue aura emanates from within Lincoln! He's surrounded by a blue barrier which nullifies Dialga's strike!

"I won't let you hurt my brother! I'll always protect him, no matter who stands in our way!

A blue aspect of Lana rushes at Dialga, with a shield in hand, she manages to knock the beast a few inches back!

"What?! Impossible!" Katal shrieks "How did she get in here?!"

"Didn't you forget, this is my mind! And in my mind, I know that my sisters will never abandon me!"

A pink aura is released from Lincoln. It's reveals itself to be an aspect of Lola!

"Don't you dare hurt my precious Linky! Only I get to do that!"

Lola charges at both of them with a sword in hand. She manages to lay down a few slashes to both Dialga and Katal! Katal is shown bleeding heavily from Lola's slashes!

"Enough! Dialga! use Metal Burst!"

* * *

Dialga maintains a proud stance! Lola strikes him, and Dialga releases a flurry of shrapnel! Diffusing both of the twin's aspects! Lana manages to shield the shrapnel away from Lincoln!

"We both know that Lisa would have overshadowed you. Because she's a genius. It wouldn't have mattered if she was born before or after you, the result is still the same. And now, we have arrived at the last flashback.

She snaps her fingers and a final blue portal appears. This one is from 2016, the present (in Lincoln's case) year. He glances inside and sees the final flashback. Though this one…seems kind of familiar to us.

* * *

"Here's your dinner, Lincoln!"

"Thanks, Mom. Hey, will you help me with my science project? I have to build a volcano."

"Sure, honey. Just give me five minutes. Leni and I are gonna practice putting on makeup."

[Leni comes in with her lipstick on her eyes and her eye shadow on her lips and Rita takes her upstairs. Lynn and their father come walking by.]

"Hey, Dad, can you help me with my volcano?"

"Sure, son. Just give me five minutes while I give Lynn some baseball pointers." [tosses a ball at a fragile object which breaks and scares Cliff.] "And there's your first pointer, Lynn: never play ball in the house."

[They head outside and Leni and Rita return.]

"Well, you're doing much better, Leni, but you're still venturing into...clown territory."

"Mom, can we work on my volcano now?"

"Oh, five minutes, honey. I promised Lori I'd take a magazine quiz with her." [goes upstairs with Lori]

[getting frustrated] "But I could really use some help! Dad, can you-"

[with Luna and a saxophone] "Five more minutes, pal. I promised Luna I'd help her lay down some funky grooves."

[The toilet flushes]

"Hey, Dad! I clogged the toilet so you could teach me how to fix it!"

"Five minutes, Lincoln! I mean, Lana!" [starts playing sax which scares Cliff who tosses Lynn's baseball right at him to stop.] "Ow!"

"In a family as big as mine, getting attention from your parents is no easy thing." [sighs and turns to his volcano] "How am I ever gonna finish this?"

* * *

"Now do you see? Everyone has already forgotten about you. And don't give me that "your parents have time for everyone eventually" excuse, because they didn't help you that first night." Katal asserts

"No, you're wrong. It's like I keep saying…my sisters won't abandon me."

"Dialga! Roar Of Time!"

Dialga tries to use his roar, but stops.

"Paralysis? But what could have…"

She remembers that Dialga got hit by lighting!

"Thunder Wave?!"

"Now, it's MY turn. With all of my sisters by my side, there's nothing we can't do!"

A rainbow of colors surround Lincoln. Each color shooting off as an aspect of each sister. They strike both Dialga and Katal. The Guardian of Time falls to all the attacks.

* * *

Katal is left a beaten and bloodied mess.

"Grr… No problem… I'll just…"

She tries to snap her fingers and reset the battle, but it fails.

"What, my chronokinesis? What happened to it?" Katal says in disbelief

Lincoln walks over to her.

"Katal, it's over."

Katal looks at him and smiles, tears of blood stream down her face.

* * *

"The only time a person can cry…"

"…is when it's all over."

"The color orange didn't exist in my world…but it does now. This must be your doing, isn't it, Lincoln?"

Lincoln starts to shed tears for someone he could have once called a friend.

"Don't cry for me, Lincoln. You were right...your sisters, they'll stand by you, no matter what happens. It must be nice, having so many people care about you."

Egkataleipsisphobia's body starts to fade out of existence. The blood begins to dissipate.

"If this is what you truly believe…then I'll make your aspirations seem real to you here. It's up to conscious Lincoln do to the same in the real world…thanks for everything…Lincoln…

Egkataleipsisphobia…vanished out of existence.

* * *

Conscious Lincoln starts to wake up from his dream. The entire dreamscape self-destructs upon sensing Lincoln's REM sleep pattern has been disrupted! We then are transported back to the real world. Lincoln has woken up.

 _ **"I think today's going to be a great day…"**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Lincoln just somehow managed to defeat Dialga (with his sisters' help, of course), how awesome is that?! Especially since he's not a pokémon. For those who care, Dialga is level 42, with the moves Earth Power, Metal Burst, Metal Claw and Roar of Time. Egkataleipsisphobia also has chronokinesis (time manipulation). It's not as powerful as Dialga's, but she can still make small time distortions like Dialga can by snapping her fingers. In the flashbacks, anyone who is very young (between 1-3 years old), will talk in broken English.**

 **Originally, Lucy's room number was going to be 616 instead of 618.**

 **When Lola is berating Lana for trying to tell on her to their big brother, originally she was going to call Lana a pissant. It was changed to peasant, but since both words mean the same thing, there's no problem. It's quite remarkable that Lana confused a Japanese word with another Japanese word, instead of syllables of an English word. She managed to confuse origami with onigiri. Onigiri are those triangle-shaped rice cakes.**

 **But now, we head back to the present...**

 **"Watashi no sekaide wa, akairo wa sonzai shimasen. Korera wa... watashi no naimidadenakeraba narimasen." (Original Japanese)**

 **"In my world, red color does not exist. These must be... my tears." (Literal English translation)**

 **"In my world, the color red doesn't exist. These must be...my tears." (Localized English translation)**

 **-Godot/Diego Armando, February 10, 2019**

 **Those words are what he said during his breakdown. But it's not as powerful as this one.**

 **"Bengoshi ga naku koto ga dekiru yuiitsu no jikan wa, subete ga owatta tokidesu."-Diego Armando, February 16, 2013/February 10, 2019**

 **His quotes were so profound, that Egkataleipsisphobia parodied them in her dying breath. But...even if Egkataleipsisphobia is gone, Lincoln replaced her with what he believes in now. This person's name is Aderphephilia, which means "sister lover", which is what Lincoln does in the actual show. He does whatever his sisters want him to do just to please them, and he doesn't even mind doing it, because he loves his sisters that much. Lincoln now realizes that his sisters won't ever forget him and he won't ever forget about his sisters either, no matter what happens.**


End file.
